


I See You

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ellie is gay af, F/F, Fluff, Gay disaster, Sleepy Cuddles, The Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, joel is best dad, like... CRAZY AMOUNTS OF FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Dina kissed Ellie... With Dina's encouragement, Ellie decides to tell Joel something important.





	I See You

**It's been weeks since Dina kissed Ellie... With Dina's encouragement, Ellie thinks that now is the right time to open up to Joel about a couple things. (THIS IS TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF. IT HURTS.)**

**-x-**

The feeling of Dina's hand in Ellie's was warm. Ellie couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she was dragged along by the shorter girl. However, nerves were beginning to set in - she didn't know whether the butterflies in her stomach were from the strong love she had for Dina, or from the sheer terror of what Joel would think of her in the next few hours.

"You need to stop worrying," Dina stopped in her tracks, her hand tightened in Ellie's.

"I'm not worrying," Ellie scoffed, looking down at the ground.

Dina took a step forward, reaching up with her free hand to push a strand of hair behind the taller girl's ear, "I can see right through you... You know I can," Dina replied with a soft smile, her arms came to rest around the back of Ellie's neck - pulling her into a reassuring hug. Ellie quickly reciprocated, her own arms wrapped around Dina's waist.

Ellie still couldn't quite believe the situation she was in. Just two weeks ago she was assuring Jesse that he would definitely have no problem with getting back together with Dina... And now here she was standing under a streetlight in the middle of the night with Dina in her arms - on her way back to her's and Joel's house - Ellie had been at Dina's place for past few days. She needed to get around to apologising to Jesse for what had happened. She felt like a really shitty friend for practically stealing her away. Her emotions just got the better of her.

It did, however, take almost a whole week for Dina to convince Ellie that the kiss actually meant something. Ellie kept telling herself that she was just Dina's rebound. Or perhaps Dina was simply trying to rile up Jesse. But every time Ellie came out with something like that, Dina always shut her up promptly with another kiss.

But still, Ellie couldn't quite believe that Dina reciprocated her feelings. She did still have her doubts every now and then...

"Okay, what's up?" Dina questioned, stepping back slightly to look up at Ellie, "You're never this quiet," her hands mindlessly played with the hairs on the nape of Ellie's neck.

Ellie shivered under her touch as she gulped, "Nothing's up. I'm... just thinking."

"I swear. If you tell me that you're still doubting whether or not I love the ever living shit out of you... I will throw you into a pack of Clickers."

"Well..." Ellie said with a guilty look.

Dina leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the taller girl's lips, "You have nothing to worry about," she whispered before going in for another.

"Sorry," Ellie muttered in between the kiss.

Pulling away, Dina gave her a smile, "It's okay," she removed her arms from Ellie and grabbed one of her hands, "Now come on. We were supposed to be at Joel's an hour ago."

Ellie allowed Dina to pull her along down the street. They both said goodnight to a couple of people who were entering their own homes, settling down for the night.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Ellie asked, secretly hoping that she was.

"If you want," Dina replied as she stopped dragging Ellie along, slowing down so they were now walking side by side. Intertwining their fingers, Dina leaned into Ellie's side as they continued towards the house. Ellie gave her hand a squeeze in return. They both remained in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, the smiles wouldn't drop from either of their faces. The silence was broken by Ellie shouting in surprise, practically shitting herself.

Dina's hand left Ellie's as she started to laugh, "R-Really, Ellie?"

"Wh-What?!" she exclaimed, "Did you see how fuckin' big that thing was?!"

"It was a mouse!" the shorted girl replied, "A big and dangerous Clicker is fine. But the strong and powerful Ellie is afraid of a tiny little fluffy mouse?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "They're creepy fuckin' things."

Dina grabbed Ellie's hand once again, "They're cute. Leave them alone," she pulled her towards the nearby house, "Finally," she said. Upon arriving at the door, Dina turned to face Ellie. She put her hands on the red head's shoulders, "Now... Remember to just stay calm."

"Easy for you to say that," Ellie scoffed, "You're not the one who has to tell Joel I'm... ya know..."

"Gay as fuck?" Dina laughed, "Ellie, he's pretty much your dad. He loves you so much, this won't change anything between you two. I'll be there right with you," one of her hands moved up to cup Ellie's cheek, using her thumb to caress it softly.

Ellie's eyes closed as she took a deep breath - her hands came to rest on Dina's waist, "Why do I let you drag me into things like this?"

"Because you love me," Dina winked, kissing her cheek - causing Ellie's eyes to open, "Lets just get this over with and then maybe... I will cuddle with you as a reward."

"Just a cuddle?" Ellie replied with a smirked.

"Naughty," she said with her own smirk, "I'm not doing anything else with you under Joel's roof. He'd kill us both."

Ellie's smirk dropped. They hadn't done anything else other than kissing and hugging - she was shocked as to why Dina would ever want to go further.

Dina saw the look of doubt in Ellie's eyes again, "I love you," she assured once more, "We can go back to mine tomorrow," she winked again.

Nodding, Ellie bit her lip, "Okay. I love you, too."

Dina smiled as she turned around to open the front door, she could tell that Ellie was was panicking behind her. The pair entered the house, Ellie shut the door behind her. They were grateful that Joel had lit the fireplace. They both kicked their shoes off.

"Hey, Joel," Dina said as they walked into the sitting room.

Joel waved from the couch as he set his book down on the coffee table in front, "Hey, kids. Thought you might've gotten lost. What with Ellie's poor sense of direction."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I'm not that bad," she said, walking over to the other couch and sitting down. Dina followed and sat next to her, they both sighed happily as they felt the heat coming from the fire.

Smiling, Joel looked towards Dina, "You want a drink or anythin'? Got some new whiskey in the cupboard."

Shaking her head, Dina smiled, "No, thanks. I'm good."

"You not gonna ask me?" Ellie wondered.

"Like you'd drink shit like that," Dina nudged the taller girl's knee with her own.

"You'd take a sip and throw it back up," Joel agreed, "That would be a waste of some good whiskey," Joel knew something was up. He could see how tense Ellie was. Her fists were clenched by her sides as she leaned back into the couch - she was deliberately not making eye contact with him either.

Dina seemed to notice Ellie's discomfort, too. She placed a hand on Ellie's leg to try and calm her down.

"Is everything okay, kiddo?" Joel leaned forward in his seat, his voice was laced with concern.

Ellie glanced at Dina for help. She really didn't know where to start.

Sighing, Dina smiled, "She has something important to tell you, Joel."

Joel's concern seemed to raise, "I-Is something wrong?" he began to worry.

"No, no," Dina calmed him, "Everything's fine. It's a good thing."

Ellie's eyes remained on Dina's hand that was still planted on her leg. She _really_ didn't know what to say.

Joel nodded with a sigh of a relief, "Alright, then. What's up?" he leaned back into the comfort of the couch, he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table - making sure not to kick the book off, "I'm listenin'."

Dina's free hand went under Ellie's chin, making her look up, "You got this, Red," she looked at her with pure adoration.

Feeling the blush spread across her face, Ellie nodded towards her before looking over at Joel, "Okay..." she whispered, "Okay... Erm..."

"Take your time, baby girl," Joel assured. Dina smiled at the name - despite Ellie's age, he still called her that. Dina thought it was rather sweet, whereas Ellie thought it was completely childish.

Gulping, Ellie brought a hand up to scratch the back of her neck, "I erm- Well, the thing is... I'm..." she cleared her throat, "Well..."

Joel knew what was happening. He knew what Ellie was trying to tell him... So he decided to reassure her, "Ellie. No matter what you tell me. I won't think any different of you..." he paused, "Well, unless you say that you murdered a bunch of innocent kids. Then I might think differently of you," he chuckled, "Just know that I love you, kiddo. And it will always stay that way."

Dina was sometimes jealous of the relationship between Joel and Ellie. It was one of the purest relationships she'd seen in the Jackson County.

Ellie's heart was beating fast. She closed her eyes, deciding to just say it, "I'm in a relationship with Dina. They idea of being with a guy is fucking gross and I would rather date a fuckin' Clicker."

Well... Neither Dina or Joel expected her to say it like that.

Either way, they both laughed in response, "No shit, Ellie," Joel offered her a warm smile before standing up.

Ellie cautiously opened her eyes and looked up at Joel who was approaching, "N-No shit?" she question.

He nodded, "No shit," he confirmed, "I already knew that you weren't interested in boys. Good. All the ones here in Jackson Country are nothin' but trouble," he then opened his arms, prompting Ellie to stand up.

"Y-You're not mad?" Ellie questioned.

Joel pulled the girl into a hug, "Of course not. This don't make me any less proud of ya. If anything, you having the courage to tell me has made me even more proud of you."

Ellie thought she might just cry then and there. Her own arms came to wrap around Joel. Dina smiled up at the pair, her heart warmed at the sight.

"I mean..." Joel started looking towards Dina as he tightened his hold on Ellie, "I know about the whole girl thing... But... How the hell did she get you to like her?" he chuckled, "Did she drug ya?"

Dina smiled, "Oh, god. Don't put anymore doubt in her mind," she then stood up from the couch, "I feel like I have to ask permission to... date your daughter or somethin'," she said.

"As long as you make her happy, then it's all good with me," he nodded.

Ellie groaned, "Can we stop with all this sappy shit, now? I'm fuckin' tired."

"You need to control your language," Dina laughed but was caught by surprise as Joel pulled her into the hug. She'd never seen the side of Joel - he always put on a strong and tough facade. Ellie was pretty much his double. They both always put on a brave face... but deep down they were both big old softies who had their weaknesses.

"I love both you idiots," Joel stated. After a few comfortable moments of silence, Joel decided to add, "I'm still gonna have to give you the _talk_, Ellie..."

"Oh! Fuckin' gross!" this prompted Ellie to forcefully pull away from the hug in disgust, immediately heading for the stairs, "I'm goin' to sleep before I really do throw up."

Dina retracted from Joel, laughing.

"Take care of her, won't ya?" Joel said once Ellie disappeared upstairs.

Nodding, Dina patted him on the back, "I promise," she then decided to follow Ellie, "Goodnight, Joel."

"G'Night, Dina."

**-x-**

"See. That wasn't so bad," Dina smiled. She laid back on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Shaking her head, Ellie closed the bedroom door, "That was fucking awful..." she groaned before making her way over to the bed, making sure not to trip over anything - the only light came from the streetlights and moon through the curtains. Lying down next to Dina, she continued, "I've never felt so awkward in my life."

Dina put her arms around the taller girl pulling her close, "I don't know about that... You were pretty awkward when I kissed you at that dance," she teased, leaning closer to nuzzle into Ellie's neck.

"Oh, shut up," Ellie said, trying to pull away from the embrace in annoyance.

"Nope. I'm not letting you get away," she held on tight before sighing, "I love you."

Ellie sighed in defeat, putting her own arms around Dina. They got comfy under the covers, tangling their legs. Dina's head came to rest under Ellie's chin, eyes closing in comfort.

The silence was nice. The only thing they could here was the light breathing coming from them both and the occasional bark of a dog from outside.

"Thank you..." Ellie said into the dark.

"For what?" Dina asked with her eyes still closed.

"For convincing me to talk to Joel... It means a lot."

Dina decided to pull back to look into Ellie's eyes, the moonlight shimmering in them were almost hypnotising, "I'm glad you did. It's good to get it all out."

Ellie nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Dina smirked before pressing a gentle kiss to Ellie's lips. A frown soon formed on Dina's face after she pulled away. A loud sigh escaped her, "Can you promise me something?"

"Of course. Anything," she assured.

"Anything?"

"_Anything_," Ellie confirmed.

"Stop having doubts. Please," Dina practically begged, "I don't want you to think that I don't care for you. Or love you. Because I do. So much," her arms tightened around Ellie's as her hands clutched the back of Ellie's shirt.

Ellie usually felt insecure. She had never been the best when it came to relationships. This time, Ellie was the one to lean forward and capture Dina's lips with hers. A wave of relief washed over Dina.

"Okay," Ellie whispered before pecking her lips once more, "I believe you. I love you, too."

That was enough for Dina. She would beat the ever living shit out of Ellie if she ever had doubts again. Dina put her head under Ellie's chin again, "Good," she muttered, the need to sleep was starting to grow.

They both had to wake up early in the morning to do a patrol around the wall. It was already late so they didn't have a lot of time left for sleep. But neither of them minded, as long as they got to hold each other all night - they would be fine.

"Hey, Ellie?" Dina whispered.

"Hmm?"

A smirk appeared on Dina's face, "Good luck with the_ talk_ tomorrow."

"Fuck off," Ellie said with a chuckle.

She hated Dina sometimes.

But she loved her, too. She always would.


End file.
